The invention relates generally to particle dispensing devices, and more specifically to plural chamber particle dispensing devices. More particularly the invention relates to dispensers for condiments and granular particles.
Before the grant of applicant's prior patent in 1956, condiment dispensers generally consisted of two separate shakers, each of which the user inverted to dispense condiment, or, if the condiment was dispensed from the bottom of the container without being inverted, the dispensers included moving parts such as valves, push buttons and the like which were largely ineffective because of clogging by the whirling condiment within the condiment chamber.
Applicant's prior patent combined into one container two chambers for two different condiments, operating automatically, without moving parts, eliminating the clogging problem, the need for two separate condiment containers and most of the necessary hand-reaching and wrist movement for their use and still retaining the desirable feature of dispensing the condiment from the bottom of the container.
Applicant's present invention which has been incorporated into an effectively working model, retains all the aforesaid advantages and makes improvements over the invention in his prior patent.